crimsonvaleseriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Halemar Regmar
"Only a fool would face the Stoneskin on the field. The man was a born killer and his axe has felled more knights than the dragons burned alive." -''Drythin '''Halemar Regamar' is the eldest son of Haludin Regmar and Carolyn Alistar. After the Citadel Varaskin is broken, he relinquishes his position as Warden of the Citadel Varaskin and musters forces to take vengeance on the House Thanon for the murder of his father, and claim the throne for his own. Halemar names himself the True King by his followers and is known as Stoneskin for his brutality on the field of battle as well as his tolerance for pain. Appearance and personality Halemar's appearance favors his Darvornoth ancestry, having dark bronze skin with a heavy build and scarlet eyes. His appearance is described as intimidating due to his large physique and tattoos. Across his entire body Halemar has covered himself in tattoos depicting his accomplishments. Halemar wears a black leather and steel cuirass with gold designs, wearing no sleeves Halemar intimidates his enemies and boasts of his accomplishments with his tattoos depicting his accomplishments and defeated opponents, the black ink covers his entire arms and body. Upon his forearms Halemar wears matching black leather gauntlets, a mail skirt around his legs and leather boots with matching black shinguards. Halemar keeps his knuckles tapped so that he is prepared for hand to hand combat. Halemar's tattoos are also present on his face and his body along with the tattoos are covered in scars and wounds. Halemar is known as Stoneskin for his ability to tolerate pain, fighting wildly Halemar often ignores arrows or bolts that strike him, taking no notice of stab wounds or piercing of his armor, he does everything he can to kill his enemy. It has been speculated that Halemar has inherited a large amount of Darvornoth genes as his body endures "what a man could ten times over." Halemar ceremoniously and pathologically shaves his head to form a mohawk, "like the horn of a rhino, so when my enemies see its point they know to run." Halemar is worshipped by his men and is known as arguably the fiercest warrior in the known world, so much so that when Lord Harth Winterstead found he was to face Halemar and his legions should he cross the river that Harth was advised to remain in the camps. When Harth refused he ended up being slain by Halemar. Most leaders when facing Halemar since do not participate in the battles, for each and everytime Halemar leads the vanguard and breaks the center. Names & titles Halemar is known most commonly as Stoneskin for his tolerance to pain, his incredible physical endurance ignoring arrows and wounds to murder, going as far to skin his shoulder when consumed with Murfire so that he could continue fighting. It also relates to that he was born to the Wolfstone. Halemar holds title Warden of the Southguard or Warden of the Citadel Varaskin,' '''later he declares himself as' Idrator Halemar Regmar but the title is never fully realized. Stoneskin and Strength Halemar's nickname of Stoneskin comes from his high tolerance for pain. There's no explanation for his tolerance or his endurance as he has received more wounds than a normal human could withstand. Additionally and again unexplained, is his great strength, his axe is so heavy that Halemar cannot ride a horse with it. Furthermore he has defeated many opponents with hand to hand combat. Halemar's enemies attribute these abilities to the fact his pregnancy was relieved by the mysterious dark powers locked within Vithiseum. History Halemar was born in the Darkness of Vithiseum; his mother's pregnancy lasted for 11 months and Haludin consumed with denial dragged her to the vaults with the Medaster of Idrasil to find a solution. There in the Darkness, Halemar was born as their first child and heir. Growing up in Idra Leone, Halemar was on varied terms with his siblings. With his brother Marcan he competed with constantly, with his sister Renica he interacted little, and his youngest brother Stalaheid he disregarded and encouraged his outcast position in the family. Under his father, Haludin he was groomed to inherit his duties and responsibilities. This led to Halemar developing a sense of grandure. During the Bathine Wars when the cur invaded Thurvaskoth, Halemar led his army of 10,000 men against a Banthic legion of 50,000 dune riders and led a stunning victory, where he earned the title Stoneskin after he was struck several times by Robgar Sandsplint, ignoring both wounds, arrows, and poision, Halemar decapitated Rogbar and looked him in the eyes as he bled the chieftain to death. Following his success, Halemar led the invasion of Bathinea and captured the Ruby Mines, Snake's Oasis, and Yorge's Wall renamed Halecina. Recent Events Storm's Wake Halemar has been missing in action for at least 6 weeks upon Stalaheid meeting Alnair, while presumed dead, it has not been confirmed. It is later revealed that he was captured and is imprisoned within the Archonatan, a massive castle controlled by the Mur used as the spearpoint of their invasion. It is revealed that the Mur are experimenting on Halemar, seemingly torturing with him, with the Mur strain. Despite his treatment, he made many attempts to escape, ignoring his wounds. While being transferred he unleashed a breath of fire on a tower to signal for help. While imprisoned, Halemar removed both of his large toenails in attempt to pick the lock by prying them up. Managing to escape he killed three mur while bound before being captured. While being skinned, Halemar used his teeth to tear out a Mur's throat. When Stalaheid staged the rescue, Halemar hearing the assault used what strength remained to break his chains. Despite hsi body being Eventually Halemar was rescued by his brother Stalaheid. Despite his relentless torture, Halemar was able to run and fight without help. After they escaped the castle he collapsed and awoke in Westmarch. Fading Light Upon his liberation Halemar returned to his campaign in Westmarch, within the six months that passed, Halemar won several major victories including the Triumph of Hero's Run, where his force of 6,000 seized and completely defeated Thanon forces. Furthermore Halemar officially declared war on Sunbasa and seized a series of castles in southern Sunbasa to support his front. Gaining more affluence, Halemar began gaining leadership over almost the entirety of the Hintherlands, surrounding Sunbasa and the Thanon's on all fronts except for the north where Ravenhelm lay. With Halemar's continued success and with Stalaheid who had an exclusive relationship with the Vanadun and Earunland it seemed that Halemar had the support needed to take the Idran. Rising Tides Following Stalaheid's secession, Halemar has lost a third of his army as a result. This also has pitted him against three armies: Zerick's, Marcan's, and now Stalaheid's, refusing to reconcile with his brother. At the Battle of Westmarch, Zerick Thanon launches an all out massive assault on Halemar's armies following the defeat of Marcan at the Hyperion Riverhalls. During this time Halemar at the behest of his second in commmand, Herceus Romora, had sent the bulk of his army to retake the Citadel Varaskin. While Halemar's soldiers are far more seasoned they are unable to withstand the sheer volume that Zerick deploys. Furthermore, Zerick caught Halemar slightly by surprise. While the Thanon men were forced to march through the Deadcliff, they still managed to take the field. Despite being outnumbered (6,000 vs 20,000) Halemar led the vanguard in a manner of great ferocity, in the process Halemar struck down Sir Joshua Byrde, Sir Ezra Redwater, and both Sir Elias and Gristin Thyne. Breaking Skies'''